charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Turner
Julian Turner is the son of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell, conceived when Cole was possessed by the essence of the Source of All Evil. He is the only hybrid between a demon and a witch in existence, born in 2003. Originally believed to be vanquished after he was stolen by the Seer, it was eventually revealed that he survived due to being saved by Elizabeth Turner, who gave birth to him and raised him to become a new vessel for the Source. However, after the truth about his identity was revealed, his mother managed to expel the essence and set him free. History Pre-Birth Julian's birth was foreseen by the Seer during her service to Cole Turner after he had been possessed by the essence of the Source. To ensure the child would be evil, the Seer had Cole marry Phoebe in a dark wedding instead of a white one. The Seer then performed a fertility ritual to ensure Phoebe would become pregnant if she ate the chocolates with a potion. Shortly after Phoebe discovered she was pregnant, she joined Cole as his Queen of the Underworld. During this time, the Seer fed her tonics that were supposed to be good for the child, though in reality were designed to destroy its soul. When Phoebe discovered the tonics were poisonous, she stopped drinking them. She later rejoined her sisters and vanquished Cole as she realized she could not be evil and remain at his side. After Cole had been vanquished, the unborn child became increasingly violent and hateful. He was then stolen from Phoebe's womb by the Seer, who proclaimed the child had always been hers because she planned his conception. However, upon becoming the new Source, the Seer was overwhelmed by the power of the child and was vanquished as a result. It was long believed that the child had died as well, though he was actually transferred into the womb of Elizabeth Turner. Childhood Julian was born to Elizabeth and raised in a manor just outside of San Francisco. He was born the night before his cousin Wyatt Halliwell. Elizabeth was a particularly cruel and abusive parent and spent his childhood preparing him to become the new vessel for the Source of All Evil. However, Julian would occasionally sneak out and visit the beach, which would form his only happy memories. At the age of thirteen, Julian was forced to perform a magical ritual to take in the essence of the Source, thus becoming possessed. As the Source The Source spent the following years gaining power and growing used to his new vessel, while Julian was trapped inside his own body. While their personalities essentially merged as one, a small part of Julian remained unaffected and resisted his possession. Additionally, the Source would sometimes shut him out completely, so he could not see or hear a thing. The Source planned to return and reclaim leadership of the Underworld, though he realized he was not strong enough. His first encounter with the Halliwells was when he tried to steal the Book of Shadows to gain more power. However, he was later confronted by them and forced to retreat as the time was not right. The Source later worked with Barbas and gave him a portion of his powers, only to be betrayed in the end. Barbas than confirmed that he knew the true identity of his new body. Being Freed Despite losing some power to Barbas, the Source proceeded with his plans to reclaim the Underworld and planned a coronation. This would also destroy what was left of Julian, who became increasingly more resistant. When Phoebe had a disturbing dream and premonition, she started to suspect that the Source was her son. She then used a spell to teleport herself to him and he confirmed her suspicions. Through his memories, the Source revealed the truth to Phoebe and planned to use her as a sacrifice for his coronation. Meanwhile, the Seer, whom the Source had been trying to kill for failing him, provided information to Chris Halliwell so his family could vanquish the Source before his coronation. Just before the coronation could begin, the Halliwells summoned Phoebe and the Source from the Underworld and attempted to vanquish him. However, Phoebe interrupted them and performed a spell to expel the essence from her son instead, which succeeded. Julian then took Phoebe to the beach, where he informed her she was nothing to him and that he wanted nothing to do with her family. Looking for Answers Following his release from the essence, Julian went looking to find out who he was and what he was meant to do. He went to his childhood home, where he was confronted by Elizabeth. She attempted to persuade him to return to evil and accept her as his mother. However, due to her cruel nature and their history, he wanted nothing to do with her. Elizabeth then attacked Julian and knocked him out. Elizabeth kept Julian prisoner, while she cast a spell to let the essence of the Source possess all mortals in the city to attack the Halliwells. However, after several failed attempt to convert him, Elizabeth decided to summon a Wraith to forcefully extract his soul. However, she was interrupted by the arrival of the Halliwells, allowing the Wraith to escape. Julian then turned on Elizabeth and attacked her. He then agreed to reverse the spell to free the mortals, but insisted nothing had changed between him and the Halliwells. Elizabeth then escaped with the essence and the Grimoire and Julian told his family members to leave. Escape from Wraith In the following days, the Wraith kept targeting Julian to the point where he was exhausted. He discovered that fire could chase it off, but he could not vanquish it. Desperate, he eventually had no choice but to reach out to Phoebe, though he collapsed before he could explain anything. Phoebe asked her husband to take him to their hotel, which he did after some hesitation. Once Julian woke up, Coop tried to reason with him about his mother and admitted that he personally struggled with everything as well. Julian then told him about the Wraith and tried to leave, though he fainted again. After recovering his strength, Julian tried to leave, though Phoebe, Prue and Penny arrived before he could. After a heated argument, Phoebe used her empathy to calm her children, but the effort made her collapse and Julian and Prue left anyway. Phoebe managed to convince Penny to go and look for her half-brother. She found him and the two began to bond a little after Julian had saved her from the Wraith. Back at the hotel, they were joined by Phoebe and Prue, whom had been convinced by Noah, and decided to face Elizabeth. They confronted her in her loft in New York and after a brief confrontation between his mother and his grandmother, Julian vanquished Elizabeth with a fireball. He then used a spell from the Grimoire to vanquish the Wraith. A Raptor Demon then stole the urn containing the essence of the Source. When the four returned to Miami, Julian decided to leave, as he was not ready to be part of a family. Phoebe did not object and told him she would wait, as she would not force him like Elizabeth had tried. Working with the Seer To prove he could be on the side of good, Julian attacked a demonic gang led by Merrick, eliminating a part of it. He was then joined by the Seer who suggested working together after telling him about Dahlia and her vast collection of souls. She desired the souls, while it would give Julian the opportunity to connect with his family, as Dahlia had taken over P3 and invited his cousins to the opening. Although Julian felt conflicted about offering up the souls, he agreed to help his family. Julian teleported to the manor to warn them, but Chris attacked him, which angered Penny. Julian talked to Payton and warned the cousins about the trap. He then wanted to leave, but Payton convinced him to stay. They found Dahlia in the Book of Shadows and learned that the only way to defeat her was to force her to make a deal that would destroy her. Penny tried to leave in secret, though Julian caught her. She tried to use her new power of hypnosis on him, though it failed as Julian was immune to it. After they were attacked by Dahlia's minions and defeated them, Penny convinced Julian to accompany her to the club. Julian was recognized by Merrick, who followed him into the bathroom. The two engaged in a fight and Merrick summoned four of his demons. However, Julian was able to defeat them by electrocuting them through the wet floor and vanquished Merrick with a fireball. The Seer got in touch with Julian and told him he needed her help with making the deal, as Dahlia would find a way to break it. He agreed and passed on her instuctions to Penny, who forced Dahlia to sign the deal and vanquished her, allowing Julian to steal her necklace for the Seer. The following day, the Seer went to Julian and he offered up the necklace. As a condition, Julian asked her to cancel all current contracts, to which she agreed. The Seer then seduced Julian, knowing that due to being possessed, he had never trult been with a woman, and the two started a sexual relationship. Stealing from the Morrigan Some time later, the Seer suggested that they could steal Morrigan's Grimoire, as she required a spell from it and Julian could use it to sever the connection between the Morrigan and Wyatt. After some hesitation, he accepted and the Seer gave him a potion that would make him immune to her luring. The Seer continued to flirt with him, and while Julian initially rejected her attempts, he realized he was attracted to her. As they arrived at the Morrigan's lair, they saw the entrance was guarded by her slaves. The Seer told Julian to distract them while she went to steal the book. To convince him to trust her, she told him that she was once a witch and that the first Seer had stolen and destroyed her soul. She required a spell from the grimoire that would allow her to restore her own fractured soul at the expense of the souls she gained from Dahlia. As he felt close to the Seer, Julian wanted to help her, but he was not sure he could allow her to sacrifice those souls. However, he decided not to think about that until after thay had gotten the Grimoire. Their plan succeeded, but Morrigan quickly noticed the theft. As she could not find the Seer's lair, she instead confronted the Halliwells at P3, where Julian joined them. The Morrigan demanded the return of her Grimoire, or she would unleash her demons on the mortals in the club. She also revealed the relationship between Julian and the Seer, as well as her part in defeating Dahlia. The cousins were angry to learn about the souls Julian had offered up and Wyatt noted that the end doesn't justify the means. The Seer then appeared and offered the Morrigan her Grimoire back, after which Wyatt forced her to retreat, as their connection working both ways. When she was gone, the Seer revealed she had copied the spell. The family then argued about the souls, which frustrated Julian as he was only trying to help save Wyatt. He decided to cast the spell on his own and left with the Seer. At the mansion, Julian admitted that he did not want to sacrifice those souls and tried to convince the Seer she could not live with it either. She explained that the spell required an extreme amount of power and that there was no other way. Julian then offered to channel the power of the entire Warren line. He admitted his feelings for her and that he believed she felt the same. The Seer revealed her name to be Talia, and the two spent the night together. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers .]] *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Julian is capable of projecting streams of fire from his hands. **'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity. From the womb, Julian was able to shock a doctor during a scan. As an adult, he is able to throw powerful bolts of lightning. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Julian can strangle and suffocate others with his mind and deviate magical attacks. Additionally, he can use this ability to increase his physical strength. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. Julian can use telepathy to sense the location of other beings and it makes him immune to Penny's hypnosis. This ability is considerably less powerful than when he was possessed by the Source. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Former Powers *'Advanced Fire Throwing:' The ability to throw highly concentrated streams of torch-like fire that could destroy beings thought unvanquishable. *'Possession: '''The ability to control other beings by entering their bodies. Julian was able to possess his mother from the womb. *'Transformation:''' The ability to transform matter from one thing into another. Notes and Trivia * Julian is the first male to be born in the Warren line. It was previously believed that his cousin Wyatt was the first, though Julian was born in secret a day earlier. * Like many Warren witches Julian has lost one of his parents. Gallery Julian1.jpg Julian2.jpg Julian-4.jpg Milo-ventimiglia-julian.jpg Julian-5.jpg Julian-6.jpg Appearances *Charmed, Season 4, "Womb Raider" *The Once and Future Evil (As the Source) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings (As the Source) *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear (As the Source) *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 107: Soul Searching *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 118: Sins of the Father (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids